Lazy Mangaka (Hiatus)
by Bakarina
Summary: Rein is lazy, listless, and airheaded. She begins living alone in high school in order to be able to better do her job as a secret manga artist. Her best friend Bright, the only one who knows about her job, moves in with her to do all the housework for her. He also tries to help out his friends, Eclipse and Shade, get closer to Rein while he tries to get closer to Fine. FxB, ExRxS
1. Moving in Together

A/N: I can't focus on any of my other stories because other stories are stuck in my head so I'm writing and posting this one. Plus I need more Fine/Bright and since I doubt anyone will be writing more any time soon I'm making it myself. This story doesn't focus solely on that couple though as you can see it also has Eclipse/Rein/Shade.

I would like to say that throughout this story Rein and Bright remain best friends and _**only**_ best friends because it's a thousand percent possible for a guy and girl to remain best friends and I'm here to show it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter One**

 **Moving in Together**

*.*.*.*

"Are you sure you want to leave home?" Rein's mother, Elsa, asked Rein again as she began packing her stuff away in boxes.

"I've already said I made my decision. I have to leave if I want to focus." Rein said.

"But you can focus on your high school work here just as well!" Elsa frowned.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Rein's true motives for leaving home were so she didn't have to hide her job anymore. She was a manga artist, but she kept this a secret from just about everyone. Her parents would never accept her having a job like that.

" _Artist is a dead end job, it's a waste of your and everyone else's time. You should focus on becoming the successor to our family's company, Rein."_ She would hear this constantly as an elementary school student. While most children would give up when a parents discouraged their dream Rein was different, it only made her desire to become a manga artist stronger. She pitched an idea to a famous manga publisher in middle school and it was a hit! She began working then, but every time her parents caught her with her drawing supplies or sketching out scenes of her manga they would throw them all away so she began to work in secret, but it was hard keeping deadlines that way. That's why, with the money she earned and saved, she decided to move out and tell her parents it's because she wanted to focus on her school work better.

Her father, Truth, agreed since it would help her get into a good college and succeed the company in the future. Her mother reluctantly agreed because of Truth, but has been trying to convince her to stay since she made the decision.

' _But there's no way I'm changing my mind.'_ Rein continued to pack her things, "I already said there are too many distractions here and you and father are always having business partners over which makes the house even noisier. This is best for everyone."

"…" Elsa didn't have an argument and merely let Rein's room. After her mother left Rein got out her art supplies and carefully packed them away.

"This is the last of it…" Rein sighed. She heard something pull up in her family's driveway.

"Looks like the moving truck's here." The movers came in and grabbed Rein's stuff and loaded them into the truck.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Rein said.

"You'll come visit soon right?" Elsa asked.

"I have to focus." Rein merely replied.

"Let her do as she wants Elsa this is for her future." Truth said, still believing Rein's true motives were so she could get study to get into a good college.

"I'll see at you school right? We're bound to get the same classes right? And if we don't we'll see each other at the entrance ceremony!" Her sister, Fine, said.

"I'm sure we will." Rein smiled, "Well, goodbye."

Rein got into the truck with the movers and they left her family's house. Fine waved goodbye until the truck was completely out of sight.

*.*.*.*

Once they arrived at Rein's condominium some boxes were already in there, a few opened and empty, as the movers began to bring in Rein's boxes. She thanked the movers when they were done and paid them. Once they left she went to the kitchen where she smelled a wonderful aroma.

"Already testing out the kitchen Bright?" Rein went to the kitchen and saw her best friend, and now roommate, Bright.

"I got the feeling that you didn't eat yet today so I decided to make something."

"How'd you know I didn't eat?"

"You never eat when you're absorbed in something and knowing you, you were probably absorbed in packing because you waited until the last possible minute, the day you were going to move, to pack."

"Oops, busted."

Bright sighed. He got out a plate and placed the rice omelet on it and gave her a glass of orange juice. "Just sit down and eat."

"Okay~." Rein took the food and drink then sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I'm going to continue unpacking." Bright said before going back to where all the boxes were.

*.*.*.*

Bright had unpacked everything himself, including Rein's things.

"Lord knows she wouldn't have done it herself otherwise…" Bright mumbled to himself.

The only thing he did not unpack was her drawing supplies. After Rein had finished eating she grabbed her drawing supplies and disappeared into her room.

"She probably won't be out until its dinner time." Bright headed to the dining room to see a shopping list next to Rein's plate.

"At least she ate everything…" He picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink before picking up the shopping list.

"Guess she expects me to go get all this." It wasn't any different from before. Rein always had Bright pick up her drawing supplies because if her parents caught her they would've done everything they could to stop her.

"I'm heading out Rein!" Bright called before leaving to buy everything on her list.

*.*.*.*

"Alright I got everything I needed for Rein and I picked up a few groceries too…I guess it's time to head home…" As Bright was walking out of the grocery store he bumped into Fine.

"F-Fine!" He blushed.

"Hey Bright!" Fine smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just out buying some things for my roommate and I." Bright replied.

"Oh, you have a roommate? You're not living at your house?"

"Yeah…R-Um… _ **they're**_ pretty hopeless on their own so I volunteered to move in with them."

"That was nice of you! Actually…my sister moved out of our house too."

"O-oh? Did she now?" Bright was trying really hard to act as if he didn't know. After all, Rein didn't want her family to find out the real reason she moved and if Bright acted suspicious it might give them away.

"Yeah…I wish she stayed at home, I can't talk to her whenever I want like this!" Fine sighed.

"Why not text her or call her?" Bright suggested.

"She never picks up or replies right away…it takes her a few hours to return my calls or text me and her response is usually _'I'm busy right now call me later or text me later'_." Fine attempted to imitate Rein's usual listless tone.

Bright let out a laugh although he tried not to. Soon Fine joined him. The two began laughing loudly and the two started to get strange looks from the people passing by.

"Well I should get home before my parents start to worry. It was nice talking to you Bright! I'll see you tomorrow at the entrance ceremony!" Fine grinned before jogging towards the path to her house.

"See you!" Bright waved, "Alright…time to get back to Rein…"

*.*.*.*

By the time Bright got home Rein was in the living room staring at the TV.

"I'm home." Bright said.

"Welcome back…did you get my stuff?" Rein turned to him, "Hm? You look like you're glowing, something good happen to you?"

"A-ah, well yeah I guess you could say that." Bright said. He gave Rein the bag of her art supplies before heading to the kitchen.

Rein stared at the supplies before speaking up, "…You're ran into Fine didn't you?"

Bright let out a yelp before yelling back at Rein, "Wh-what makes you think that!?"

"If you think I don't know that you've had a crush on her since you met her then you're wrong." Rein bluntly said.

"H-Huh?"

"I approve by the way."

"What!?"

"Hey if you manage to get my sister to fall for you and then the two of you get hitched it means I can continue forcing you to do stuff for me, I would've felt bad asking you for favors if you got married to someone else. But as my brother-in-law it is your duty to help me out when I ask for it."

"…I can't believe your main reason for approving of my crush on Fine is because you still want to use me as your slave."


	2. Something Else

A/N: Another update for this story! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews~!

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : In this particular story Bright and Rein remain friends because that's just how they want it to be. They don't have any romantic feelings for each other; theirs is solely a platonic interest.

 **royalblueexorcistlee** : Thank you.

 **PeaceAndLove1** : I didn't draw the cover I just put two pictures together and placed the title over it. The name of the artist for the Rein and Shade picture escapes me at this moment, but when I have their name I'll be sure to put their name in an author's note. The Fine and Bright picture was drawn by Twitter Artist Yukari_Chan1128. Her pixiv ID is 2017444. Although she doesn't really have any Twin Princess drawings on her pixiv, mostly just on her twitter.

If you want to see how I draw the twin princess characters in my drawing style you can go to the tumblr ask blog I made for Fine, Rein, Bright, Shade, and Toma and see some drawings there. It's called "sunnyprincesses" or you can go to my Twin Princess tumblr art blog called "princessrein" too. Though on the art blog I don't have a lot of drawings on there as of this moment, but I'll be uploading more hopefully soon…right after I get a new scanner.

 **Hoshizora Rein** : Thank you.

 **Seul Bi** : Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy~!

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter Two**

 **Something Else**

*.*.*.*

Bright and Rein walked to their new high school, Wonder Academy, Rein was busy writing down everything that she's observed on her walk to the school while Bright made sure she didn't run into anything as she was writing.

"Is this really necessary?" Bright asked.

"The scenery to the school is really pretty; I have to write down how it looks like so I can draw it out properly later. It makes good practice and might help me out with scenes in my manga later." Rein replied.

"It's not like we won't be seeing this everyday from now on…"

"But how it looks like today may not be what it looks like tomorrow you never know what could happen I can't take that chance!"

This was the only time Rein didn't have her usual listless tone as she spoke, _'Only when you're talking about stuff like this do you finally sound passionate…'_

"Well we're here already and you have to pay attention at the entrance ceremony so hurry up and put your journal away." Bright said.

"Fine…" Rein said and put her journal in her backpack before she and Bright headed to the auditorium.

*.*.*.*

Rein and Bright separated once they entered the auditorium. Bright sat down next to his friends Shade and Eclipse while Rein went behind the stage as she had to give the freshman address.

' _I hope she managed to come up with some sort of speech.'_ Bright thought.

 _*.*.*.*_

" _Why do I have to give a speech?" Rein sighed. About a month before their new high school year was supposed to start, and a month before they would officially move in together, Rein had begun to gripe to Bright about how she didn't want to write a speech._

" _It's so much trouble, why couldn't they get someone else to do it?" Rein asked._

" _You were the number one student in our entire middle school." Bright pointed out._

" _So? Just 'cause all this stuff is easy doesn't mean I want to write a boring speech." Rein grabbed her bed's covers and wrapped them around herself, "I know I'll hide here on the day of the entrance ceremony so I don't have to give and make a stupid speech."_

" _That's not gonna work, just make a simple speech it's not like you haven't given one before."_

 _Rein only groaned in response._

*.*.*.*

Soon it was Rein's turn to speak and she came up to the podium looking as listless as ever.

"She looks like she hasn't slept in days." Shade whispered to Bright and Eclipse.

"She looks like she wants to die." Eclipse whispered back.

"Ehehehe…she just…really doesn't want to be up there." Bright mumbled.

Rein looked down at the podium, took a deep breath, then, as if a switch had been flipped, she no longer looked listless or tired, but rather happy. Rein had seemingly given a perfect speech. Everyone from the students to the teachers, were in awe of Rein even as she stepped away from the podium and returned backstage. The only two not entranced by her were Bright (who knew, form hearing the way the speech was presented, that Rein didn't even spend a day on it) and Fine (who knew her sister wrote that speech within an hour).

"That chick's something else…" Eclipse murmured.

"Eh…it was okay…" Shade mumbled.

"Are you kidding? That was a great speech and she looked like she wanted to die like two seconds before she gave and then she looked so…I don't know, like she actually didn't mind being there a second later, that's skill." Eclipse said.

"Hahaha…" Bright laughed dryly.

' _Looks like they're both pretty impressed…although Shade seems to be denying it…'_

*.*.*.*

Once the ceremony was done with the students filed out of the auditorium and went to the boards outside the auditorium to see where their homeroom classes were. Bright waited near the auditorium doors for Rein.

"I said you two could go ahead." Bright told Shade and Eclipse.

"Nah, it's cool. Although I still don't understand why you have the slip for your best friend." Shade said.

"I don't think we've ever met him either. The two of us went to different middle schools after all. What's he like?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, first of all my best friend isn't a he…" As Bright was prepared to tell them about Rein she appeared behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Did I take too long?" Rein asked.

"Sh-she's…" Eclipse began.

"Shade, Eclipse, this is my best friend Rein." Bright introduced her.

"Hey." Rein greeted.

"Hi…" Shade said.

"H-hello." Eclipse looked away.

"Is something wrong Eclipse?" Bright asked.

"What!? No!" Eclipse said louder than intended, "Okay your friend is here let's go find our classes!"

Eclipsed went ahead of the others.

"H-hey!" Bright called, "Oh well, shall we?"

Shade, Bright, and Rein all walked over to the boards. Each took out their slips which had their student numbers on it.

"Wouldn't this be easier if they just used our names on the board? This way we wouldn't even need these stupid slips. Plus looking at numbers besides even more numbers is confusing and makes my head hurt." Rein complained to Bright.

"It's not like you're even looking for your number yourself…" Bright said as he waved two slips in front of her face. He had _'volunteered'_ to look for Rein's number himself.

Bright scanned the boards in front of him and saw Rein's number, "Your homeroom is the third floor in building E, number 366."

"But…but isn't building E is all the way in the back of the campus? I'm gonna have to walk all the way over there? And then up some stairs? Ugh…" Rein clung onto Bright, "Carry me there."

"Walking is not going to kill you." Bright said.

"Walking up the stairs will." Rein said.

"I'm not even in your homeroom so I'm afraid you're on your own." Bright smiled.

"Aww…I don't even know if I'll be able to find building E on my own." Rein sighed.

"I'm in that class too." Shade spoke up, "And I know how to get there."

"Thank god." Rein said.

"Alright then I'll see you both at lunch." Bright waved as Shade and Rein started walking away.

"Now for my class…" Bright had to go look at some different boards to find his name and classroom.

"Building A, first floor, class 127." Bright said to himself.

"We're in the same class!" Bright jumped at the sound of that cheerful voice it was unmistakably…

"Fine!?" He turned around to see her beaming at him.

"Yeah! I'm so glad. I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone in my class." Fine smiled.

Bright blushed and smiled along with her.

"Bright…uh, who's she?" Eclipse asked as he went up to them.

"O-oh! This is Fine, a friend of mine and Rein's twin sister. Fine, this is my friend Eclipse."

"Nice to meet you!" Fine said.

"Yeah, likewise. So are you guys in building A class 127 too?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah!" Fine responded, "So you're in that class too?"

Eclipse nodded.

"Nice! I hope we can become great friends Eclipse!" Fine smiled.

"Uh, right…say Bright? What class is my brother in? And…what class is that friends of yours in too..?" Eclipse asked.

"They're all the way in building E, same class too." Bright said.

"…I see." Eclipse said.

"Is something wrong?" Bright asked as he peered into Eclipse's face. He looked conflicted.

"I'm fine, let's get going." Eclipse brushed him off and started making his way to building A.

*.*.*.*

The second Rein entered the classroom she sat at the desk all the way in the back, near the window, then she let her head fall onto the desk and immediately fell asleep.

Shade followed her and stared at her in disbelief, "Did she…did she really just fall asleep in a matter of seconds!? She's definitely something else I'll give my brother that…"

Shade sat down next to her and peered at her sleeping face.

"Heh, she actually doesn't look half bad when she's asleep. Certainly better than she did when she first climbed onto the stage back in the auditorium."

As Rein snored softly some of her hair kept getting into her mouth. Every time she tried to blow the strands of hair away they kept getting into her mouth again. She started groaning in her sleep.

"Pffft…" Shade suppressed his laughter, "You think she'd wake up by now if it's bothering her so much…"

He decided to do Rein a favor and moved her hair behind her ear. Once her hair was out of the way Rein went back to snoring softly.

"…Pfft…yeah…definitely something else."


	3. Love at First Sight is Cliche

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : Yup, the genius student who's lazy.

 **Shein** : Here's the next chapter, apologies for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!

 **xowinterbellsxo** : Same, fam, same. Rein's ability to get good grades without trying is something I'm sure we'd all love to have. Eclipse was the first to fall in love let's see how long it takes for Shade to fall as well!

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Eclipse is pretty adorable. I'm glad you like the fanfic so far. In this chapter I think you'll find out just how lazy Rein is~!

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter Three**

 **Love at First Sight…is Cliché.**

*.*.*.*

It was lunch time and Rein was still asleep.

' _How did she sleep through homeroom? And how did she not get caught!? I know it's the first day, but damn… Should I wake her up? I guess I should…'_ Shade decided to gently tap her head, but Rein didn't move.

"Hey, Rein…" He tried again, still no response. He shook her a little harder and called her name again.

No response.

Again.

Still no response.

And once more…

No response…

"…Did she slip into some sort of coma!?" Shade looked at her in disbelief. Most people would've woken up by now.

 _Bzzzt._

His phone vibrated. He took it out and saw it was a text from Bright.

 _(How about we all meet up at the courtyard for lunch?)_

 **[k. But like ur friend is comatose.]**

 _(Pardon?)_

 **[Rein's not gettin up]**

 _(Oh, sometimes she's like that. I'm afraid you're going to have to carry her.)_

 **[R u serious?]**

 _(I'm sorry she's causing so much trouble for you on the first day. We're normally always in the same class so I can carry her and do everything she normally can't or won't. I'm afraid that, at the very least, carrying her to the courtyard will become your job from now on.)_

 **[omfg]**

 _(I'm so sorry, but can you please bring her today at least? I'll come get her every other time if it really bothers you!)_

 **[fine…]**

Shade put his phone away and sighed. He turned to look at Rein.

' _Is she really so lazy that she basically forced Bright to carry her everywhere?'_ Shade looked at her and poked her forehead.

' _How am I supposed to carry her anyway? In my arms? Piggyback?'_ Shade's positive he spent more time than he should of debating on how to carry Rein. In the end he just decided to carry her in his arms since it seemed easiest.

*.*.*.*

"So why did you have Rein's lunch?" Eclipse asked.

"I know Rein well enough that she's not going to carry her own lunch I figured it would be easier to just carry it from the beginning then to wait for her to complain and have her force it on me." Bright responded.

"Sometimes I feel like you know my sister better than I do!" Fine sighed.

"Not especially, she just…uses me as her slave." Bright said before laughing dryly.

"Sounds tough." Eclipse smirked.

"You're enjoying my pain I can't believe it I thought we were friends." Bright feigned being hurt.

"So…what's in her lunch? Does it have something she likes in it?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, Rein likes everything in this bento." Bright smiled. "Rolled omelet, rice balls, sushi, and tempura."

"Huh…Doesn't seem like anything too fancy." Eclipse mumbled.

"Oh, look! There's my sis and your brother!" Fine spotted Shade and Rein.

Eclipse was shocked, to say the least, why on Earth was his brother carrying Rein!?

"I'm really sorry you had to carry my sister here!" Fine apologized when they got to the table.

"Eh…no big deal if it's a onetime thing…how do we wake her up or is she just gonna be like this all day?" Shade asked.

"Rein, hey Rein, it's time to wake up now." Bright gently called to her.

"Five more minutes…" Rein mumbled.

"You have to eat." Bright frowned.

"Ugh…okay…" Rein woke up and looked at Shade. She looked…different. She actually looked kind of cute. "I'd like to be put down now."

"Eh, ah, uh…right." Shade quickly put her down and Rein stumbled into one of the empty seats, in between Eclipse and her sister. She made grabby hands towards Bright until he handed over her lunch.

"You're like a child…" Bright sighed.

"You have to stop bothering Bright so much!" Fine giggled.

"Hm…" Rein responded before taking one of the rice balls and nibbling on it.

"Hey, why were you carrying her?" Eclipse asked his brother.

"Why do you sound upset?" Shade questioned.

"I do not sound upset, you're imaging things." Eclipse answered.

"She wouldn't wake up no matter what I did so Bright just told me to carry her here. I can't believe he could wake her up so easily though." Shade said as he grabbed his lunch out of his bag.

"I see…" Eclipse decided to put his attention into eating his own lunch…or he tried. Every so often he would steal a glance at Rein who ate at a very slow pace.

' _Why is she eating so slowly?'_ Eclipse's eyes lingered onto Rein for longer than he intended as he thought that. It was long enough for Rein's eyes to meet his.

"I'm savoring everything." Rein looked into Eclipse's eyes.

"H-huh? D-did I…" Eclipse felt his face flush. Did he accidently say it out loud!?

"No you didn't say it, but the look in your eyes is pretty clear that you're wondering why I'm eating slowly. And the response is I'm savoring it." Rein responded with a blank look on her face. It was sort of unsettling, but she quickly went back to nibbling on a piece of her rolled omelet.

"No offense, but your sister's weird." Shade said, "And Bright, you're weird for being her best friend."

"Hey!" Bright frowned.

*.*.*.*

After lunch everyone separated again. Rein and Fine shared all their afternoon classes while the three boys shared all of their classes.

"Well, see you boys tomorrow! Since I doubt we'll see each other for the rest of the day." Fine waved before walking off with her sister. Fine was practically holding Rein up as they walked since she became sleepy again immediately after finishing her lunch.

"Is…is she okay?" Shade stared at them as they left. "I don't think it's natural to be that tired all the time."

Bright laughed dryly.

"I'm assuming this is normal?" Eclipse said.

"Unfortunately it is…Rein sleeps mostly during the day and tends to sleep late. But it's kind of justified. She's normally super busy."

"You sure seem to know a lot about her." Eclipse commented.

"I mean obviously he does, he is her best friend. You sound kinda jealous bro, don't tell me you have a crush already? You've only just met! Love at first sight~?" Shade smirked.

"I-It's not like that! Seriously, you're over thinking this." Eclipse said, but the pink tint on his cheeks was unmistakable.

"If it makes you feel better Eclipse I'm just Rein's best friend. I have no romantic interest in her at all. I love someone else." Bright smiled.

"R-really?" Eclipse stared at Bright who nodded.

"I thought you said it wasn't love at first sight!" Shade laughed.

"I-I-It's not!" Eclipse yelled.

"Okay, okay, let's leave this conversation for some other time. We'll be late!" Bright grinned before pushing the twins towards their class.

*.*.*.*

After school Rein and Bright left together under the pretext that they lived in the same apartment building. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Today was rather fun!" Bright commented.

"It was tiresome…that stupid speech zapped away all of my energy…" Rein said.

"You never have energy at school." Bright responded.

"Really?" Rein played dumb.

Bright sighed, "Hey…what did you think of Eclipse?"

"Hm? I guess…he sort of looks like I can use him as a model for a new character for a manga I'm working on."

"That's…that's not what I meant. Like…did you find him interesting as a person?"

"I dunno. He left pretty quickly when we first met and he kind of only glanced at me a few times during lunch. I don't think he likes me."

"…" Bright wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why'd you suddenly go quiet?"

"Huh? Uh…no reason…"

"What do you think of love at first sight?"

"…What!?" Bright stopped in his tracks and stared at Rein with wide eyes.

"What?" Rein stared back.

"C-could it be that you fell in love?" Bright asked.

"Absolutely not. I was wondering since I was asked to right a romance one-shot manga for Incantata Magazine, but I don't know how to make a complete romance with the limited pages I'm getting…"

"Oh…so you were thinking of love at first sight sort of thing."

"Yeah, but…love at first sight is so…cliché. I don't think it would make for a good story. It's a bad way to fall in love anyway. Reality or manga, love at first sight is cliché and stupid."

"…" Bright went quiet again, _'Oh boy isn't that basically what happened to Eclipse? I guess I should tell him that if he ever confesses to leave out the part that he fell for her at first sight…'_


End file.
